Often it is desirable for an individual to display a symbol or word(s) from a bicycle or motor bike. These displays take many forms and are used for many purposes, including but not limited too advertising athletic teams, professional organizations, political groups, safety signals, etc. Some individuals place stickers on their bikes, others place flags or banners on their bikes and some prefer to place signs thereon. Each of the currently known methods and devices have certain disadvantages. By way of example, stickers and magnetic signs are hard to position and can damage the surface of the bike, thus reducing its resale value. Moreover, stickers are typically low and poorly located. Thus, the desired display is not effective.
By way of another example, most flags or banners are difficult to attach to a bike without interfering with the operation of the same. The present art relating to the use of flags on bikes focuses on various types of attachment systems. The use of an attachment system which affixes the flag to an axle, typically the rear axle, on the bike is employed by most people. This system has several drawbacks. One such drawback is that the device may become misaligned and interfere with the operation of the bike.
Another type of attachment system is one which attaches a flag to a handlebar of a bike. These systems are typically intended to be permanent and, in the case of removable systems, the flag may slide or move from its original position.
While the above described known devices may fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned references do not describe an apparatus for supporting and removably displaying flags on bicycles, motor bikes and other transportation vehicles which will maintain its position on the bike. Therefore, it can be appreciated by those skilled in the art that there exists a continuing need for new and improved apparatus for supporting flags on bicycles and the like which can be used for removably positioning flags on antennas of automobiles. In this regard, the apparatus for supporting flags on bicycles, motor bikes and the like according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably positioning flags on bicycles of which have a greater life cycle and which maintains its position.